1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook-and-loop fastener for holding the pieces of multi-piece fishing rods together, when the rods are being stored or transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-piece fishing rods are probably the most popular type of fishing rod currently in use. These rods break down into two or more pieces making them far more convenient to carry and store than one piece rods. According to current practice, anglers use rubber bands to hold the rod pieces together to allow the rods to be more conveniently stored and carried. However, rubber bands tend to rot and break in a short time when exposed to the harsh conditions commonly encountered during fishing trips. When the rubber band breaks, the rod pieces are no longer neatly bundled together, thus making one-handed carrying of the rod extremely difficult. In addition, when the rod pieces are no longer neatly bundled together, rod pieces can be misplaced or lost and the fishing line can become knotted and tangled, thus creating a source of great frustration for the angler.
The hook-and-loop fastener of the present invention was made to address the anglers' need for a simple, inexpensive, and durable means for keeping the pieces of a multi-piece fishing rod together in a neat bundle. Other devices for organizing the pieces of a fishing rod have been proposed in the prior art, but they all suffer from unnecessary cost and complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,669, issued to Lannan et al., shows a bag with a plurality of pockets. Each pocket can hold a fishing rod, and the bag can be rolled-up into a conveniently carried bundle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,159, issued to Fazio, shows a strap with a buckle that loops around the angler's hand to aid in the holding of the rod while fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,799, issued to Oakes, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,150, issued to Braese, show retaining brackets that fit the ends of the handle portion of the rod, and hold the second portion of the rod alongside the handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 247,972, issued to Ader, shows a collapsible fishing rod.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.